Love lasts eternally
by mellisonantSounds
Summary: Sakura was heart brokened... Sasuke ALMOST returned... What will happen to the both of them when Onyx meet Emerald once again ? Read to find out Remember to comment! :D


Love lasts eternally…

She cautiously picked a photo frame up and gazed at her old Team 7 picture…

_It was so perfect…_

And now, three years later, her life was still completely shattered ever since he left… Her emerald eyes were fixed on one person – Uchiha Sasuke- the raven-haired, tall, good-looking guy, who was enigmatic, and serious. And most of all, his beautiful onyx eyes emits icicle darts into your body, sending a chilly sensation.

And even though he left Haruno Sakura on that bitter night 3 years ago, the thought of being a traitor never crossed her mind… Despite the fact that he betrayed the village and joined alliances with the enemy side…

_She still loved him…_

And always would - even after he broke her heart into a million tiny pieces on the frosty night…

She clenched her fist, fluttering it to her chest… It was hurting even more as he still hadn't return… And probably never will…

Sakura's meaning of life has dissipated into the atmosphere when Sasuke left, her heart was smash to smithereens, and Naruto – her friend- tried so hard to patch it up. But nobody, absolutely nobody, could mend the sufferings she had. The only person that could do that was…

_Sasuke…_

Sakura's eyes started to water, and it wasn't long before her cheeks were tear-stained. The salty tears descended onto the photo. The thoughts of the love of her life were getting too unbearable. She dropped the picture and strolled outside, in the freezing rain…

She needed some fresh air to free her thoughts, and to wash away the pain in her red, sore eyes. She walked into the place where everything went wrong – the Forest of Death… Little did she know that Sasuke was there as well…

He was standing on a tree branch, soundless… Waiting for the right moment to destroy Konoha, which acted as a revenge towards his brother.

Even though he had hatred for the village as a whole, he could have never said that he despised every person in the village. Especially not the girl whom he saw in a distance.

_It was HER. HER. HER. HER._

The girl that he had tried so hard to forget about everyday since he left her 3 years ago. Despite his attempts, he knew that it was unfeasible. She was the missing piece of his life. He needed her so much, even though he could never have her because of the vengeance he had and because of all the hurt he had caused her.

Back when they were in their younger years, Sasuke always acted like he never liked her, that she was weak… annoying. But when their eyes met- onyx with emerald, even though they wanted to think of negative things about each other, they could only think of the love they had for each other… and how much they had lived in vain, keeping away from each other… hiding.

They had wasted so many years… Their feelings… And finally, they were together, alone.

"Sakura" he said, his voice devoid of any emotion; Sakura was frozen on her spot.

_It's really him…_

She couldn't believe it… It had been 3 years since they last met each other…

"S-Sasuke?" she managed to choke out. She really couldn't believe he was there, at that time…

Sasuke didn't reply. He just gazed at her with his onyx orbs.

"W-What are y-you doing h-here?" she questioned in a soft, almost inaudible voice.

"I'm going to destroy Konoha for taking everything that was precious to me," he answered coldly. Sakura gasped at that, but she knew that that was a fact. Sasuke _NEVER_ lies…

But Sakura held strong. "If you want to destroy Konoha," she whispered, "You'll have to kill me first… They stared at each other. There was a moment of silence between them, and then Sasuke came behind her in a flash.

"S-Sasuke..." Sakura stuttered as she felt Sasuke appear behind her.

"Brings back so many memories…" Sasuke breathed, his hot breath brushing against her neck.

"But, do you really want me to kill you?" Sakura shivered, but she kept herself strong. She wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore.

"Yes," she answered back, louder. Sasuke pulled his katana to her neck and jerked her closer to him.

"Why?" he questioned softly. Sakura hesitated to answer, because her tears were swelling up in her eyes again. They spilled over in an instant. At that very moment, Sasuke burned inside… He had always hated seeing her cry.

"Because if you do, I won't feel this pain anymore…" she coughed out brokenly.

"You hurt me so much, and I kept thinking you'd come back, but you never did! You betrayed the whole village and left me freezing on a bench in the cold night. I told myself to forget about you, but I couldn't. And because of you, I have been crying in my sleep every night!" Sakura paused to take a breather, and Sasuke stayed silent.

She continued, "my heart was broken… and frozen. Naruto and the others tried to mend it up, but there wasn't going to be a sole minute in which I didn't think about you. I-I'm…" Sakura stopped, her tears growing faster as she finished her sentence…

"… _Still in love with you..."_

She let out a long sigh as her head dropped down, her beautiful emerald eyes facing the katana.

"Just kill me already…" she whispered.

"So I don't have to live through this pain anymore… not that you'd care…" Her warm teardrops descended onto the silver blade, her eyes watching the reflection on it.

The reflection… was Sasuke… His face expression was different. It actually showed some emotion, but it was the one sentiment she least expected - sadness.

"Sakura…" he murmured, "I don't want to kill you for no reason." Sakura's eyes tightened.

"Why should you even bother if I died? You never cared about me… you only said bitter things about me…!" Sakura snapped at him. Sakura's head turned to see Sasuke still behind her. He saw her face contorting in pain, with her eyes red and tears rushing down continuously.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. Sorrow… regret, and guilt laced in every word he said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you..." he apologized. Sakura froze, staring at him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Apologizing?

He must've been dead already. But when she closed her eyes and opened them again slowly, she only found the Uchiha's face inching closer to hers.

"You said you didn't have one sole minute in which you didn't think about me…" his breath flowed against her face. He was so close… Sakura shivered. Sasuke continued his phrase.

"But there wasn't one sole SECOND in which I didn't think of YOU." Sakura maintained the intense eye contact. Why was he saying all that? It was hurting her even more now…

"Kill me… Sasuke, please…" Sakura screamed though whimpered cries. Sasuke gazed at her with softened eyes.

"I want this pain to end…" Sakura choked and saw Sasuke tightening his grip on the katana, and was moving it towards her.

"I want my pain to end as well… we've been too far apart." Sasuke murmured, and the katana edged on the skin of her stomach; he was hesitant for a moment, and then stabbed through.

Sakura coughed up blood and started falling from the tree branch, but her heart broke even more when she saw Sasuke falling faster. He had stabbed himself as well!

The katana went through the both of them… Sasuke landed on the ground and Sakura fell on top of him. Tears flowed out of Sakura's emerald orbs even faster, realizing what Sasuke felt for her, finally. Sasuke smiled, blood oozing down his mouth.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" he repeated. "I... love... you." Sakura managed to smile.

"I love you too…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied. Sasuke was so exultant to hear that, to hear her normal name-calling of him one more time. It warmed him inside. Sakura leant her head forward and their lips touched, like they should've had a long time ago…

"I've waited for this for so long, Sakura…" Sasuke managed to say.

"Three years…and now, we're finally going to be together…forever." Sasuke smiled, and Sakura did too, leaning her head against his warm chest.

"And Sakura…?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned her nearly lifeless head up to him.

"Yes?" she said weakly. Sasuke smiled as hard as he could.

"Will you marry me?" he questioned. Sakura's emerald eyes lightened up despite the fact that they're dying.

"Of course… I always wanted to." Sakura replied, and their fingers holding together. Sasuke chuckled.

"I've missed you as well…" Sasuke reminded her, his voice draining away… Sakura coughed a giggle.

"I know…me too…" she answered. Summoning her last vestige of strength, she moved up higher so that their heads were in level with each other, and she rested her head on his cheek.

Their hands strengthened in grip, and Sasuke kissed her forehead, while embracing her. The onyx and emerald eyes closed simultaneously. But they were still smiling. They had lost too much blood, and Sasuke had planned this perfectly. He had stabbed them both in the right position so that he could have said all of those in the time that was left.

Everything went perfectly… It was all perfect now. They were finally together, after so many years of suffering and waiting… so many years of living in vain.

As their bodies faded away in life, Sakura's last tear dropped dry, and she started to fall from Sasuke's body, her lips rolling on his, as if they were kissing. Even though she had landed beside him, their hands were still entwined with each other… Spiritual, transparent rings appeared on both of their ring fingers, proving that they shall be united with each other… forever.


End file.
